Love You Like A Love Song
by carmen23
Summary: Okay, Carmelita was hearing the song until she realizes her true feelings for Sly.I don't own the song!


A/N: Okay first off, I was hearing this song because I loved it. And I was thinking about Sly and Carmelita in this xD! It just reminded me of it from the lyrics. Oh and this is my _first _song fan fiction.

I don't own Sly Cooper characters.

"Love You Like A Love Song"

Carmelita stared out the window,watching as the rain fell and splattered n her window. It's been a long dreadful month since Sly left. It seemed insane to miss him after he lied to Carmelita, but she couldn't help it. Then the radio came up saying, "Next up is Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez"

_It's been said and done._

_Every beautiful thoughts been already sung._

_And I guess right now here's another one._

_So your melody, will play on and on._

_With the best of em._

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible._

As Carmelita started to listen to the song, she started to realize that the song how she feels for Sly. And Slys flirting.(A/N: I don't know where that came from I just wanted to put it because it said you are beautiful.) Carmelita continued to listen to the song.

_A center full of miracle,lyrical._

_You saved my life again._

_And I want you to know baby._

When Carmelita heard "_You saved my life again"_ it reminded her of Sly saving Carmelita. She knew Sly saved her 3 times. Sly saving her from Clockwerk's chamber, being hypnotized by the Contessa, and from almost getting shot by Dr.M.

_I,I love you like a love song baby._

_I,I love you like a love song baby._

_I,I love you like a love song baby._

_And I keep in re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._(A/N: That was kinda funny the peat part xD)

Carmelita started to smiled, she was thinking about Sly. She started humming the words from the song.

_Constantly,boy you played through my mind like a symphony._

_There's no way to describe what you do to me._

_You just do to me, what you do._

That made Carmelita think of what Sly did to her, before he told her about the amnesia. Sly hugged her, kiss her on the forehead and lips. He always cared,protected and treated her like a woman. Sly may be perverted, but he is a gentlemen.

_And it feels like I've been rescued._

_I've been set free._

_I am hypnotized by your destiny._

_You are magical,lyrical,beautiful._

_You are and I want you to know baby._

Carmelita started to remember Sly's flirting,he called her beautiful and magical. He never lied about his flirting to her, he always meant it to her. Carmelita looked at a rooftop and saw a black shadow with a cane running. She smiled that she knew who that black shadow was.

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_And I keep in re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_And I keep in re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

Carmelita is starting to realize she loves Sly like a love song. She then looked at the vase and saw a flower that Sly gave her. Carmelita walked toward the vase and picked up the flower and smelled it. She smiled. She sat on sofa holding the flower. Carmelita was still listening to the song.

_No one compares, you stand alone._

_To every record I own._

_Music to my heart._

_That's what you are._

_A song that goes on and on._

All of a sudden Carmelita heard someone in the kitchen. She went to the kitchen and saw Sly, his arms crossed with his cane, and giving her a loving smile. Sly walks toward Carmelita, they were centimeters away.

"I'm sorry of what I did, I would always love you." He says and wraps both his arms around Carmelita's waist, pressing her body against his. They were nose to nose. Carmelita cups Sly cheek while her other hand on his shoulder. The song continued.

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_And I keep in re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_I love you, like a love song._

Carmelita leaned in to Sly face, millimeters away from his lips and says,

" I love you too, plus, damn you raccoon" Sly smiles and kisses her. Carmelita parted her lips to deepend the kiss more. Moments later, both were breathless and hugged each other.

The End.

A/N:This took me like an hour to do this xD! Because I got distracted and I was repeating the song more than 10 times xD It really helped though. Mary Chance helped me with the first 3 sentences in the story. Woop Woop :D! Review!

Peace~Love~Hamsters!


End file.
